The techniques of displaying diagnostic data so as not to overlap a region of interest in an ultrasonic image in an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus are disclosed in Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2.
Patent Document 1 discloses a technique of avoiding overlap of an ultrasonic image and diagnostic data, which is realized by preliminarily storing the display position of the ultrasonic image for every one of the bodies, diagnosed sites, or measurement functions and selecting a relevant one of the bodies, diagnosed sites, or measurement functions at the time of diagnosis.
Patent Document 2 discloses another technique of avoiding overlap of an ultrasonic image and diagnostic data, which is realized by an operator manually changing the vertical magnification rate, horizontal magnification rate, or display position of the text data region via a user interface.